In the Quiet of the Night (Jessie's Song)
by Team Rocket Rose
Summary: A short Rocketshippy story told from Jessie's point of view. Misty's not the only Pokemon character who can sing a love song, you know!


In the Quiet of the Night (Jessie's Song)  
By Mandy Owston  
  
Jessie gazed at her partner James, who was lying next to her; his eyes were closed, and a beatific smile graced his face. He certainly looks peaceful, she thought as she watched him sleep. I wonder what's going on in his mind tonight?  
Jessie sighed as she gazed up at the glittering stars. A thousand thoughts raced through her head, each one competing for her attention. Today had been worse than usual: not only did her team get "blasted off again", but she had completely blamed James for the failure, even though she knew he wasn't entirely at fault. She didn't want to get angry with him so much, but she felt so helpless with their situation that she had to vent somehow. Her team had never succeeded at anything, no matter what they tried to do, and the frustration of constant failure was slowly taking its toll.  
Why can't I ever seem to find the right words to say? she wondered. I wish that just once, I could finally tell James exactly how I feel about him.  
Unfortunately, the timing was never right. Whenever Jessie had almost worked up the nerve to confess her feelings to the one she loved, something always went horribly wrong. The twerps would show up to pester them, or Pikachu would suddenly be spotted, or the Boss would call with an important message.   
She smiled wistfully at her sleeping partner. It would be so easy to talk to you like this, just the two of us alone in the quiet night, she mused, gently brushing a piece of purple-blue hair from James's face.   
As she lay watching him sleep, a tune wandered into Jessie's head: a song she had often heard drifting across the gentle night breezes; a young girl's voice echoing through the darkness of nights just like this one. She slowly sat up, staring at the twinkling night sky as she began to sing her own words to the familiar tune:  
  
  
Out here in the quiet, peaceful night  
Beneath the stars above  
A question in my heart keeps asking why  
I won't confess my true love...  
I'm so afraid you'll turn away...  
  
This question's burning in my spirit  
And I'm yearning in my heart:  
I want to tell you how I feel for you  
But where am I to start?  
Oh, we've been through so much together  
You've made every dream come true...  
I have to tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that... I love you...  
  
I can't help thinking I'm out of my league  
I don't deserve a guy like you  
However could you love someone like me?  
Do you care? I wish I knew...  
I'm so afraid you'll turn away...  
  
This question's burning in my spirit  
And I'm yearning in my heart:  
I want to tell you how I feel for you  
But where am I to start?  
Oh, we've been through so much together  
You've made every dream come true...  
I have to tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that... I love you…  
  
  
Looking at James one last time, Jessie lay back down and closed her eyes. She knew that sleep would probably be a long time in coming.  
Next to her, James stirred in his sleep. "Jessie?" he sleepily asked, rubbing his eyes.  
Jessie gasped in surprise and sat up. "W-w-what is it, James?" she asked, startled that he was awake. I hope he didn't hear me, she thought anxiously.   
James rolled over to face her and softly asked, "Did you say something, Jessie?"  
"Just now, I asked what you wanted," she quickly replied.  
"No… before that," James answered, yawning once. "Didn't you say something?"  
Flustered, Jessie replied, "No, nothing. I'm sure you were just dreaming."  
"Oh well," he said, somewhat disappointed. "Goodnight, Jessie."  
Sighing with relief, she replied, "Goodnight, James."  
Her heart still thumping, Jessie closed her eyes again and lay back down. She closed her eyes once again and slowly began to drift into slumber. She didn't even notice that James had opened one eye and was gently smiling at her. She wasn't even aware that James was awake until he leaned down and kissed her.  
As if in a fairy tale, Jessie instantly awakened. "James?" she said, more than a bit surprised but far from angry. "What… did you…?"  
"Shh," James said softly, putting his finger gently to her lips. "Nothing to worry about. I was just thinking, you didn't seem like yourself tonight. Are you all right?"  
He noticed, she thought, her heart racing. He actually notices when I get frustrated. Maybe… maybe he does care after all…  
"Yes… I think I'll be ok, James," she said softly. "Thanks for caring."  
James lay back down, still looking deep into Jessie's eyes. After a few minutes, he spoke again. "Jessie?"  
"Yes, James?"  
"I just wanted to tell you… you have the voice of an angel."  
"You mean… you heard me… before?"  
He nodded. "I… I feel the same way about you."  
Jessie's eyes snapped open. "Does that mean… you… you…"  
"I love you, Jessie."  
Miniature fireworks exploded in Jessie's heart as she finally heard the words she'd longed to hear. The moment she'd dreamed of had come at last.  
"And I… I love you too, James."  
From the other side of the campfire, Meowth snorted loudly. "Will you two lovebirds keep it down? How's a Meowth supposed ta get his beauty sleep? Geez, these humans… no respect for anybody else…"  



End file.
